POTTER
by alicja21
Summary: Recueil de Drabbles avec le nom de famille d'Harry.
1. Chapitre 1 - P comme Patronus

**Je sais je suis impardonnable! C'est pour ça que je me rattrape maintenant avec ce recueil hi! Bonne lecture!**

Patronus…comment oublier ce jour-là dans la forêt Interdite. Quand je fis face aux Détraqueurs pour sauver mon parrain Sirius Black d'une mort certaine ? C'était gravé à tout jamais à l'intérieur de moi, un magnifique cerf avait fait son apparition, brillant avec une telle intensité que mes yeux en furent aveuglés.

Mais grâce à cela nous étions saufs, sans parler des cours de l'AD avec La Salle sur Demande remplit de Patronus différent ; belette, cygne, chien, lapin, c'était de la magie à l'était pure ! Bien que difficile à réaliser, le Patronus me fut enseigné par un professeur remarquable, j'ai nommé Remus Lupin !

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Quelqu'un a une idée pour le O? :p**


	2. Chapitre 2 - O comme Ombrage

Ombrage…certainement la pire chose qui soit arrivée à Poudlard après Rita Skeeter. Si je dois qualifier quelqu'un comme étant un être indésirable c'est bien elle ! Ayant une tenue vestimentaire rose bonbon, il ne lui manque plus qu'une queue en tire-bouchon comme mon cousin Dudley.

Favorisant les Serpentards, renvoyant les professeurs sans aucun regret, c'est surement la personne la plus immonde que je connaisse ! Même Rogue à la deuxième place ! Sans oublier ses punitions non réglementaires, heureusement la chance tourne toujours notamment, dans la forêt Interdite :

- Désolé professeur mais je ne dois pas dire de mensonges.

**A bientôt pour la suite! T comme?**


	3. Chapitre 3 - T comme Trelawney

**Et oui T comme Trelawney!**

S'il y a bien un professeur énigmatique à Poudlard, c'est bien Trelawney, enseignante de la Divination. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier en rentrant dans sa salle de classe, j'avais l'impression d'être en réception ou on servait du thé.

Il fallait regarder notre avenir dans des tasses que du bonheur…ou plutôt que du malheur d'après ses propos ça ne signifiait rien de bon, j'avais le Sinistros, un gros chien noir annonciateur de mauvais présages. A ce moment là je ne pouvais dire qu'une seule chose :

- Merci Voldemort !, sinon rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

**Qui a une idée pour le deuxième T?**


	4. Chapitre 4 - T comme Tonks

**Pas facile à trouver.**

Tonks… Ses cheveux sont souvent d'une couleur extravagante comme rose ou violet. Elle peut changer son apparence à volonté, étant Métamorphomage. Etant amoureuse de Remus Lupin son Patronus est un loup.

Elle a horreur qu'on la surnomme Nymphadora, pauvre Remus le nombre de fois qu'elle peut le reprendre à ce sujet :

- Ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora, Remus ! Mon nom, c'est Tonks !, mais je pense que de cette manière ils se montrent qu'ils s'aiment, comme le dit si bien le proverbe :

- Qui aime bien châtie bien !

Elle fut malheureusement tuée par sa tante Bellatrix Lestrange.

**E comme?**


	5. Chapitre 5 - E comme Envole

**J'aime beaucoup.**

Envole…j'avais une impression de liberté sur le dos d'un hippogriffe du nom de Buck ; une créature imaginaire hybride, d'apparence mi-cheval et mi-aigle, qui ressemble à un cheval ailé avec la tête et les membres antérieurs d'un aigle.

Survolant le lac à la vitesse de l'éclair, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusé que ce jour là. Buck était un animal magnifique, volant avec grâce, en toute légèreté, Poudlard semblait si petit vu d'en haut. C'était un moment magique, s'il ne fallait pas sauver Sirius Black d'une mort certaine Hermione aurait probablement apprécié ce moment inoubliable, impossible à décrire puisqu'il faut le vivre.

**Pour le dernier R comme?**


	6. Chapitre 6 - R comme Rusard

**Et oui Rusard! Je trouve qu'on en parle peu.**

Rusard… Cracmol ; personne née d'au moins un parent sorcier mais qui est dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques. Il a malgré tout une connaissance très étendue des passages secrets et des coins les plus reculés de Poudlard, un peu moins étendu que les jumeaux Fred et George Weasley, et moi-même grâce à la carte du Maraudeur. Nostalgique des anciennes punitions, comme les châtiments corporels, et montre un dévouement et une admiration sans fin à Dolores Ombrage qui a réintroduit ces méthodes à Poudlard. Il possède une chatte du nom de Miss Teigne qui a failli me porter préjudice plus d'une fois.

**Voilà c'est la fin, j'espère que vous avez aimé bisous! Bisous!**


End file.
